Pieces
by Under-Hermione's-Spell
Summary: Hermione, having just broken up with Ron, meets a witch that catches her eye instantly but what is Calynn hiding from our favorite bookworm? Contains lesbian romance, sexual themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been awhile since I posted anything Harry Potter or anything besides Dragon Age fanfiction that I decided to write a new story. It's AU in the fact that Hermione broke up with Ron and my character is a secret for now. It's another Hermione/OC one because I wasn't very happy with my first one. I don't even know if I will continue with that one. I started it ages ago before I had gotten better at my writing. It will be a bit longer and more of a plot. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise nor its characters. I only own my OC, Calynn Shaw.**

**.**

**.**

The Burrow had never looked more alive, not even at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermione had to admit, she had no reason to be there, besides for her friends that were getting married. Ron had shunned her after she had broken up with him while everyone else had tried to keep them a part of the family. She sipped her champagne casually as she watched the newly-weds dance. She couldn't help but be happy for Harry and Ginny. After the War, they deserved some happiness. Ginny glanced at her over her husband's shoulder with a look she knew all too well. She waved her hand at her dismissively and fiddled with her red dress.

Some of the guests grew silent as brunette woman in a black tux walked into the tent. Hermione frowned when she heard whispers all around her. She heard one mention that was Calynn Shaw. Her eyes widen as she glanced at the taller brunette. Calynn Shaw, the famous Chaser from the Scotland National Qudditch Team? Why would she be here? She crossed the dance floor and tapped the red-headed woman on the shoulder. Ginny turned and squealed when she saw who it was. She practically knocked the woman off her feet as Ginny embraced her. Calynn chuckled as she kept her balance and twirled the bride happily before patting Harry on the back. Hermione's gaped as she watched the trio converse.

Calynn felt eyes on her back and turned to Hermione. She raised an eyebrow and muttered to Ginny, "Who's that staring at me, Gin?"

Ginny smiled. "That is our very anti-social bookworm, Hermione Granger."

"That's Hermione? I have to admit, your description of her doesn't do her any justice. She is breathtaking." She cleared her throat before turning back to her friends, "Sorry about being late. Practice ran late."

"We're just lucky you came at all but now you're changing the subject, mate. You've already taken a fancy to Hermione, haven't you?" Harry asked as his arm wrapped around his wife's lithe waist.

Calynn grinned impishly. "That's for me to know, Potter."

"Merlin, you're impossible, Calynn. I know that hungry gleam in your eye. It means you've seen something or in this case, someone, that you like. I haven't seen you like this at all. Are you getting better?"

Calynn looked down at her dress shoes. Only her teammates, Ginny and Harry knew what she really was. "I'm trying my best here, Ginny. I can't just got up to her and shag her right now! I'm a complete stranger to her."

"At least talk to her, get to know her. She just went through a hard breakup with my git brother. She could use a friend," Ginny pleaded causing Calynn sigh. She could never deny her friend. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the bushy-haired witch.

Hermione's heart pounded against her ribcage and it frightened her. She didn't even know this woman and yet just by looking at her, she felt like the woman just reeked sexuality. Not in a bad way, more just like she had this look that could make the most prudish woman melt. She shook out of her thoughts when she saw a tanned hand reaching out to her. She glanced up at the taller brunette who had a soft smile gracing her features. Electric blue met chocolate eyes. Hermione felt a shiver run through her body as their eyes held.

"Y'know, it's customary to shake someone's hand when they offer it to you," the woman said with an almost enticing Scottish accent.

The bushy-haired witch could feel her cheeks flush. She must have looked like such a fool just staring at this rare beauty. She gripped the tanned hand in her own and shook it gently. "Forgive me. I've never seen eyes like yours before. They are mesmerizing," she confessed softly.

Calynn was surprised by the witch's boldness. Something inside her told her to take her but she pushed it back. She motioned if she could sit with Hermione. Hermione nodded and the Chaser sat beside her. They sat in silence as they watched Harry and Ginny kiss passionately. Calynn coughed awkwardly and glanced at the woman next to her. Merlin, she was a beauty. She closed her eyes as she breathed in her scent without getting too close. She smelt of strawberries and a perfume that she couldn't place. A growl rumbled in her chest, alerting Hermione to her presence. She turned her head quickly, causing their noses to touch. Calynn swallowed hard as she heard the other woman's breath hitch.

"S-Sorry," the blue-eyed woman apologized as she pulled away. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst.

Hermione shook her head dismissively as her trembling fingers touched her lips. She could feel warmth there as if they actually kissed. She cleared her throat. "So how do you know Ginny and Harry?"

"Oh. Ginny and I were in a lot of the same classes as me when we were at Hogwarts. I was there for her when Harry and her took a break and I helped her with Dumbledore's Army during the War."

Hermione's surprised look was priceless. "You were at school with us? I don't remember ever meeting you there."

Calynn leaned her back against the table gently as she looked up at the floating candles above them. "That's because I was rarely there and if you recall, I was in Ginny's classes. I was a year behind you and your friends, though I was in Gryffindor as well."

"I wish I could have known you back then. You seem like a good person."

Calynn chuckled softly yet deeply as if it was a growl. "No, I wasn't. I was, for lack of a better word, a monster," she hissed. She was angry but not at Hermione. She was angry at herself. She blinked and looked when she felt a soft hand on top of her own. Her gaze connected with Hermione's and she melted at the tenderness in them.

Hermione traced a scar that had marred her cheek as she whispered, "You don't seem like a monster to me, Calynn."

Merlin, she loved the way her named rolled of the shorter brunette's tongue. It's as if it fit and was right. She leaned against the softness of Hermione's hand. "You don't know me. I've done things that would shock you," she muttered.

Hermione's soft laughter was music to her ears. "I've seen things these last few years that no one should see. I've experienced pain that with forever scar my soul but I never let it change me. Whatever happened in your past, you will work past it with your friends help."

"Does that include you as well?" She decided to be bold and throw caution in the wind. You only live once, right?

"It does if you want to be friends. Ginny seems to trust you as well does Harry. That seems good enough for me," she replied softly as she traced the scar down the Chaser's neck. It seemed to suit her but she was curious about how she got it.

Calynn felt her breathing pick up and her mind went blank as desire coursed through her veins. No woman had even made her feel this way with just an innocent touch. She gripped Hermione's wrist and pulled her hand away. It took all her willpower to do so but she had to stop or she'd do something she'd regret. Before Hermione could question her actions, she released her wrist and stood. It was then that she saw the woman's body trembling. She reached out for her but Calynn simply ran out and apparated away with a snap.

Ginny noticed this and walked over to Hermione after excusing herself from her husband's side. "Hermione, what happened? Why did Calynn just leave like that?"

"I-I honestly don't know, Ginny. We were just talking and then something about her changed, as if she was fighting for control," Hermione confessed.

Ginny sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Calynn's a complicated person. Give it time. She will come back around. If you ever want to find her, she lives in a flat in London. Just for now though, give her time."

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms. "You know something I don't, don't you Ginerva?"

Ginny winced when Hermione's used her full name. She began to fiddle with her wedding ring nervously. "I do but Calynn should be the one to tell you, not me."

Hermione nodded and stood up from her seat. After kissing Ginny and Harry goodbye, she apparated back to her flat and threw her heels off. She trekked to her room and began to unzip her dress, unaware that across the way, she was being watched by hungry blue eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: So do you like it? I worked my butt off on this. I would appreciate feedback, especially reviews. The more, the merrier. This is something I'm proud of and I will try my best to update often.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad people liked the story so far. I have an idea of what Calynn is but that's for me to know and you to wait and find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise nor its characters. I only own my OC, Calynn Shaw.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Calynn was losing her mind. Not only had she been turned on from Hermione's innocent touch, the aforementioned woman was in the flat across the street from her! Her lips felt dry as she saw the witch unzip her dress. Merlin's Balls, she eyed the creamy flesh as she licked her dry lips. She watched as the red dress pooled around the woman's ankles.

"Fuck," she cursed as her body grew warm and her pants grew painfully tight from her arousal. She willed herself to look away before she charged over there and take the bushy-haired witch over and over.

She frowned as she glared at the bulge in her pants with great disdain. She hated this part of her. True, it made pleasuring herself easier but she hated how it had to make itself known constantly. Her hungry eyes trailed again to Hermione's back. A growl rumbled deep in her chest as her eyes spotted the elegant yet lacy lingerie set that the witch had on. How she desired to burst in and rip the offending garments from her most intimate places. She shook her head, berating herself. She was about to turn away from the enticing view but her eyes locked with melted chocolate.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione sighed happily as the dress fell from her body. As much as she loved to dress up for special occasions, she just wanted to wear her old sweats and tank-top then curl up with a good book before falling asleep. Her back tensed as she felt eyes boring into her back. Her head quickly snapped to the window, breath hitching as her eyes connect with the dark blue ones of Calynn. She knew that Ginny mentioned that she lived in a flat in London but never had she imagined that she would be right across from her! She then realized that she mostly naked as the Chaser's eyes took her in. She let out a soft squeak of surprise and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She leaned against the door, running a hand over her face. Merlin, she felt like an idiot. She reprimanded herself for not closing the curtains.

She slid down to the cold yet cooling tile floor. Her eyes closed when she remembered how hungry the Chaser's eyes were. She could have sworn that she saw desire flooding in those eyes. She brushed it off as a trick of the light and waved her hand to call in her clothes. She unhooked her bra and stared at herself in the mirror. Her chest was heaving slightly as she thought back to how close they were before at the wedding. Their lips were so close, she could practically taste Calynn. Her fingers trembled at the thought as she dressed herself in her gray sweatpants and white tank-top.

She peeked out and sighed in a mix of relief and disappointment when she Calynn was no long at her window. She heaved another heavy sigh and turned off her light, too tired to care about it at the moment. As she laid in her bed, she couldn't help her thoughts racing, trying to figure out why the woman left before or why she stared at her hungrily, as if she was a piece of meat for her to eat. Her eyes drooped, warning her to get some sleep. She closed them and fell into a dreamless sleep

**.**

**.**

**.**

Calynn sighed when she saw the lights turn off in Hermione's flat. She scared her away, she just knew it. She walked into the kitchen and opened up a bottle of Firewhiskey. She needed a strong drink to clear her mind. She was grateful that Qudditch Season was over and she didn't have any more practices to worry about. She swallowed a big gulp of the amber liquor and hissed as it slid down her throat. As if sensing her distress, Ginny apparated in. She was no longer in her dress but in a white form-fitting nightgown. She had her arms crossed around her chest and gave the Chaser a pointed glare.

Calynn frowned when she saw her. "Shouldn't you be enjoying your wedding night with your husband, Ginny?" she asked bitterly as if she hated the thought of anything intimate.

"Do not snap at me, Calynn Shaw. You know bloody well why I'm here. First you leave the wedding without so much as so much as a goodbye to me or Harry then I find you drinking! You know that you can't handle it. You might lose control!"

The blue-eyed woman sneered, her perfectly white teeth gleaming with anger. "I already know that, Ginny! I needed one drink to calm my nerves after seeing Hermione half-naked in her flat!"

Ginny tensed up at the mention of her friend's name. Just as she was about to ask what she meant, she glanced out the window as the lights in Hermione's flat turned on again. Oh bloody hell, they lived right across from each other. Hermione had bent over, looking for something in her bag. The red-head looked Calynn and swallowed when she saw how she was barely holding onto her control. Her eyes grew darker with desire, her canines now sharpened into perfectly white fangs. Another growl rumbled in her chest as she dug her claws into the palms of her hands.

Ginny had no choice. It was either let her lose control or do something to stop her. She pushed the growling woman onto the leather couch she had in her living room with wandless magic and straddled her hips. This seemed to shock the woman and she looked up at her, confusion written all over her face.

Ginny gave her another glare. "I can't have you going over there and raping my friend, now can I? Now you will listen to me and you will listen good. Do I make myself clear?"

Calynn gulped and nodded. She hated when Ginny got angry. Ginny sighed and gracefully got off her friend's hips. "Now you will tell me what is going on in that thick head of yours, Calynn."

The blue-eyed woman sighed and sat up, allowing Ginny to sit next to her. "It's scaring me, Gin. I have two beasts inside of me and I can't control one of them. I feel like a monster," she whispered fearfully as she stared up at the ceiling.

A soft freckled hand rested on hers. "Is this about what happened three years ago?" When she felt the woman tense up, she knew she was right. "You can't blame yourself for that. You were only protecting me from a vile man that would have raped me or worse," she added as she rested her head on Calynn's shoulder.

Calynn was silent for a long time before muttering, "I killed him, Ginny. I killed him in cold blood because I lost control."

'The Ministry doesn't know. They just shrugged it off as a dark creature attack," she replied, trying desperately to comfort her friend.

"That doesn't excuse me and you know it. If Hermione ever found out, she would hate me. Not everyone is as accepting as you and Harry are, Gin," she argued.

Ginny sighed as she stroked the broken witch's cheek, surprised when she felt wetness on her fingers. In all the years she knew Calynn, she had never seen her cry, not even when she had killed. She knew that she was scared of hurting more people, especially Hermione. She turned the Chaser's face to hers and wiped her eyes with the pads of her fingers.

"You are a kind soul and you deserve to be happy. I don't want to see you forever alone because of your fear. At least get to know Hermione first. She might be more accepting of it than you might think. I mean she is trying to get equal rights for all type of magical creatures."

Calynn rested her head into the red-head's hand. "I know she is but it might change her mind when she actually sees what I am. Her sense of duty to the Ministry would come first, not me. She will tell them what I am to keep the Wizarding World safe. You know that."

The red-head kissed Calynn's cheek and squeezed her hand before standing up. "That might change, if you give her a reason," she said before disapparating away.

Calynn laid back down on the couch as Ginny's words rang in her mind. What could she possibly mean by that? She huffed in frustration. Leave it to Ginny to be cryptic. She waved her hand to turn off the lights and she fell into a restless sleep. Her dreams haunted her. All she could see was Hermione, all she wanted to feel was Hermione next to her, all she wanted was to make Hermione hers. Then it shifted to blood, all she could see was blood, on her hand, clothes. Hell, she could even taste it. She looked down, eyes drawn to a body. Her spine tensed up when she recognized it as Hermione's body. She wanted to scream, to cry but all she heard when she opened her mouth was a primal howl.

She started awake from her sleep, a cold sweat covering her body. She ran a trembling hand down her face and sighed shakily. They were getting worse, more vivid. She swallowed dryly as she walked to the kitchen again. She poured herself another glass of Firewhiskey and downed it in one gulp. She glanced at the clock. 2 A.M. She knew she had to get some more sleep but she couldn't shake her dream from her head. It seemed so bloody real that it shook her to the core. She grabbed the rest of Firewhiskey and sat back on the couch. She had enough of playing it safe for tonight. She began to chug from the bottle, desperate to numb her pain. When she was finished, her vision blurred as she felt the alcohol worming its way into her blood. Before she knew it, she was out like a light, gripping the bottle in her hand.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Calynn woke up the next morning as the sun hit her eyes. She groaned as her head ached and she rubbed her temples. "Bloody liquor," she cursed the Firewhiskey she had the night before. She stifled a yawn as she stood and trekked to her room. She undressed out of her tux finally and threw on shorts and an old Qudditch t-shirt. She fell on her bed and clung to her pillow as if her life depended on it. Just before she was about to close her eyes and fall back asleep, there was a knock on her door. She growled and covered her head with her pillow. The knocking didn't cease. Finally, fed up with the noise, she stalked over to the door and opened the door to give the person a piece of her mind. She didn't get that far. Her voice failed her when she saw who it was in the doorway.

Hermione.

Oh Sweet Merlin. The object of her desire was standing in front of her and all she was wearing was a trench coat and high heels. She sure hoped she had something underneath but she knew it was in vain. She looked into the brunette's eyes and her breathing hitched when she saw the desire hidden in them. She opened her mouth to speak but Hermione pressed two fingers against her lips. It took all of her willpower not to slip those fingers in her mouth to taste her.

"Calynn, don't hold back any more," she whispered huskily against her ear before gently suckling on her ear lobe. Don't hold back? Did she know what could happen if she let go?

Her control snapped, tired of holding back and she pressed the bushy-haired witch against the wall roughly, trapping her hands above her hands with her hand as her other started to unbuckle the trench coat. Just as she opened it, she woke up. She blinked in confusion before a string of curses left her mouth. That woman will be the death of her. Her beast sure loved to fuck around with her head didn't it? She growled in defeat and hid her covers, damning the world to hell and back. She decided to curse her beast side and go over to talk to Hermione like a civilized person.

She dressed in her best, black jeans that seemed to hug her toned legs and then she pulled on a red tank-top that clung to her torso. She looked herself over in the mirror and cursed when she saw her shaggy brunette hair was messy as if she had just come back from a quick tryst. She brushed it quickly and tied the little rat-tail she had on the back into a small ponytail. Her bangs covered her left eye and she huffed to get it out of her line of sight. She tied her sneakers onto her feet. She plucked up her courage and she left her flat to go finally talk to Hermione.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione didn't sleep much last night. When she looked back over to Calynn's flat, she saw Ginny, straddling her. She spent most of the night over-analyzing as always. She was angry, thinking that Ginny was cheating on Harry after they just got married and jealous. She blinked. Jealous? Why should she be that? She barely even knew the woman but something snapped inside her when she saw Ginny with her. She shook her head. She was confusing her anger with something else. She was strolled to the bathroom and turned on her bathtub. She need a nice, warm to relieve some of her tension. Just as she was about to slip out of her night clothes, there was a knock on the door. She huffed and opened the door, jaw dropping when she saw Calynn in front of her.

She kept opening closing her mouth, causing her to look silly. Calynn chuckled and hooked a finger under her chin to close her mouth. "It's rude to stare, lass," she murmured. Damn her and that enticing Scottish accent!

Hermione blushed and stared at the brunette in front of her. Merlin, she made those clothes look good. She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid and behaving like a lovesick teenager. She was Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age and now a woman, not a hormone crazed teen. She gave a small smile to Calynn as she ushered her in.

Calynn couldn't help but smirk at the bushy-haired witch's awkwardness. She slipped her hands in her pocket as she looked back at Hermione. It was now or never. "Do you want to go out with me?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I forgot to mention that the title of the story is based on a song I know. It's called "Pieces" by Red. You should listen to it and it might give you more of an understanding of my character.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm hoping more people will review soon. I'm holding out hope. I like it when people review for each chapter. It gives me more motivation to keep writing but that is your choice. I'm happy to get any feedback right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise nor its characters. I only own my OC, Calynn Shaw.**

**Warning: This chapter will have attempted rape scene so beware! Enjoy as always!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione honestly couldn't wait until work was done. She was nervous yet excited. She had never been on a date with a woman before. Calynn and her had agreed to meet after work at around 8 o'clock. She had tried to coerce the woman to tell her where they were going but Calynn just grinned and walked out of her flat, retorting over her shoulder that it was a surprise. Hermione hated to admit it but while the woman frustrated her, she was alluring and she couldn't wait to get to know her better. The woman intrigued her and they had only talk. That had to be rectified.

What she wanted to know more was: why was Ginny at her flat last night? She wasn't jealous, she tried to tell herself. She was only concerned for Harry's sake. She knew that Ginny and Calynn were close but what she saw last night, it concerned her and frightened her. She didn't want Harry to be hurt or lose the best thing that he ever had. But what scared her more was her anger, not only at the two women, but at herself for not plucking up her Gryffindor courage and talked to the Chaser like an adult, not a lovesick teenager. She was Hermione Jean Granger, one of the Golden Trio!

She sighed and glanced at her wristwatch. She had an hour to get to work. She looked out the window and smiled when she saw how beautiful a day it was. Instead of apparating to work, she decided to walk and enjoy the nice day. She only lived a block or two away. She tied her bushy hair in an elegant bun. Her hair was such a pain to tame but as she got older, she had gotten it down to an art. She put on a simple white blouse with a black pencil skirt that reached her knees along with black nylons. She looked at the black heels that she had to wear and she sighed. As much as she hated them, she needed to wear them to look professional at the Ministry. She slipped them on her feet and slung her purse over shoulder. With a simple flick of the wrist, the lights turned off and the door locked

**.**

**.**

**.**

The hours seemed to tick away slowly. Usually, Hermione would enjoy her work and find solace in it but her nerves were making it very to concentrate. She kept glancing at the clock that she had placed in her office but every time she looked, she sighed and went back to work, seeing it wasn't time yet to leave. She pulled off her reading glasses and rubbed her temples. Why did that woman have such a strong effect on her? It was almost like the time that Fleur came to Hogwarts and all the boys, including Ron, were infatuated with her. But that was impossible right? From what she had heard about Veelas is that they were a dying race and only were native to France.

A chime from her clock startled her out of her thoughts. It was now 6 o'clock and she was now off work. She sighed in relief and vowed to herself to get this law done the next time she worked. She slug her purse back over her shoulder and used the Floo System to leave the Ministry. She dusted herself off and trekked home. It was now growing dark and there weren't many cars on the streets. She had turned the corner to her house when she froze. There were three burly and drunk-looking men eying her up. One snapped his fingers and his two other companions grabbed her arms to prevent her from escaping or get her wand. They had gripped her arms so hard that she was sure that she would bruise tomorrow.

One of the men stalked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hello, beautiful. You smell good," he said, his breath hitting her in the face. He reminded her of that Snatcher, Scabior, that took her to the Malfoy Manor all those years ago.

She wanted to vomit as the putrid smell invaded her nose but held back and she stared at him with a defiant look. "Excuse me please. I wish to get home," she said as calmly as she could but on the inside, she was terrified. She had an idea of what they wanted from her but she'd be damned if she let them.

He made a tutting sound. "Oh, don't be like that. We just want to treat you like a beautiful creature like you should be treated."

She wanted to scream but a huge and dirty hand covered her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes when she saw the hungry look in their eyes. The leader breathed in her scent and ripped open her blouse, causing tears to trail down her face. He grinned lecherously when he saw a silky white bra was covering her round breasts. He cupped one and she whimpered helplessly as he gripped and squeezed roughly.

"Don't deny that you like that, bitch," he spat as he pulled out a pocket knife. The bladed gleamed almost menacingly in the full moonlight as he sliced open her bra. Her nipples hardened from the warm summer's air. She hated how her body reacted to this vulgar action.

Just as he lifted her skirt up and unbuckled his pants to have his way with her, a figure covered in midnight black fur lunged at him. It had its sharpened claws around his neck and fangs bared at him. He tried to scream but the grip around his neck just tightened. The beast choked him until he passed out from lack of air and threw him towards his partners. It stalked over, walking on its hind-legs and snarled at the other men, warning them to run away. They let Hermione go and ran off, leaving their unconscious friend behind. The beast sneered at the disgusting man and raised its paw to finish his life once and for all. It froze when it heard Hermione's broken sobs. The witch had curled up in a corner, covering her exposed body from any people. The beast rested its weight on all four paws and trotted over to her, gentle licking the dry streaks that the tears had left.

Hermione's eyes connected to the fierce dark blue eyes. They seemed so familiar. Her hand, hesitantly, scratched the beasts ear. "You're a werewolf, aren't you?" She knew the creature couldn't speak back but she had to ask. This creature looked so different from how Lupin did. It had more fur and more of a muscular form.

"A half one, yes," came the deep answer.

That answer shocked Hermione. Werewolves could talk nor did they keep their human mind while in their wolf form. "A half werewolf? Is that even possible?"

A deep rumble came from the beast's chest as if it was trying to laugh. "It is possible, though very complicated. I'm not even sure you'd believe it Now I think you should get home before you get in trouble again, Hermione," the wolf said before it scaled the brick wall of the building they were next to and disappeared into the night.

Hermione watched as her savior disappeared but blinked when she realized something. How did it know her name?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione had stepped into her flat and locked the door with trembling fingers. She released a shaky breath as she kicked off her heels in a random direction, not really caring where they landed. Her bun was loose from her run-in with the thugs and she splashed some water on her face. If that beast hadn't intervened when it did, she would have been- she didn't even want to think about it. She glances at her wristwatch and sighed when she realized Calynn would be there in no less than an hour. She didn't want to leave the house again; she was afraid of what would happen. She pulled off her work attire and slipped into an old t-shirt and her sweatpants again. She curled up on her bed and clung to her pillow as if she would die if she released it.

There was a knock so gentle that Hermione could barely hear it. She wiped the tears that had forced their way down her cheeks and opened the door. There Calynn stood in dark baggy yet stylish jeans that seemed to almost cover her black oxfords along with a simple white button-up shirt that showed a little hint of skin. She stood there with a grin but it soon turn to a frown when she noticed Hermione's red, puffy eyes.

"Merlin, what happened, Hermione? I thought you'd be happy to see me," she tried to joke but the other witch just kept her gaze downcast.

Tears fell from the chocolate eyes as slim shoulders with sobs. Now Calynn was really worried. Even though she had not known the witch long, Ginny had always told her that Hermione was normal so well composed, even while the Second Wizarding War was going on and she was on the run with Harry and Ron. She tilted the brown-eyed witch's chin up with a gentle finger. Their eyes connected and Hermione could feel herself getting lost in those deep blue depths.

"Tell me what's going on, 'Mione," Calynn pleaded softly, her warm breath tickling Hermione's lips.

That did it. She flung her arms around the taller woman's neck, causing her to stumble back and hit the wall. She groaned as pain throbbed in her back but silenced when she felt fresh tears hit her neck. Hermione's shoulders once again shook with sobs as she whimpered a cry. Calynn's heart broke. What could have happened to make this brilliant woman so upset. She whispered comforting words as she stroked the brunette's hair, absentmindedly playing with a curl. Hermione's body relaxed, breathing in the younger woman's scent. She let out a soft yelp when strong arms hooked under legs and on her back and scooped her off the ground. She felt her face flush. From crying or embarrassment, she didn't know.

Before she could protest, Calynn carried her inside carefully. They sat on the couch and Calynn stroked the bruises that formed on Hermione's biceps. "Where did you get these?"

Hermione completely forgot about the bruises she had received while those men were holding her back. She flinched away and tried to cover up her arms but Calynn gripped her wrists, pulling her closer. She carefully inspected them and a frown graced her features when she noticed they were finger-shaped. Some one hurt her Hermione. Wait. Since when did Hermione become "hers"? She shook her head as angry yet confusing thoughts haunted her.

"Hermione, what happened before I came here?" Calynn ask as calmly as she could. She could feel the beasts clawing their way out, trying to take what was theirs.

She saw the brunette witch hesitate before connecting eyes with her. "I was almost raped on the way back from work. I thought it would a great idea to walk to work since it was a beautiful day. I guess I was wrong," she said with a scoff. She felt like such an idiot and she was sure Calynn would too, just like Ron would have.

There was a brief pause before Calynn grinned and quipped, "I'm just glad you are safe. How did you get away?"

"Well, a werewolf saved me but this one was different. It had its mind and it could talk." She sounded crazy but she hoped that the dark-haired woman would believe her.

Calynn smiled knowingly as if she knew the beast's true identity was. Hermione seemed to noticed and opened her mouth to ask but before she could Calynn kissed each bruise gently as if hoping she would heal them. It was tender and loving, something that Hermione wasn't used to. A blush coated her cheeks but she couldn't help but smile wider. Calynn brushed a curl from her face and smiled a crooked grin.

"Our date can wait until another day, Mione. I don't blame you if you were fearful to go outside again," she muttered as she buried her nose into those intoxicating curls.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you stay the night? I...I'm not sure if I want to be alone," she whispered the last part, afraid that Calynn would reject her.

Calynn froze. The woman she's been dreaming about was inviting her to sleep with her Her mind raced with explicit thoughts that would make even Voldemort blush. Merlin's Balls, she had problems.

_Sleep by her. Not with her_, her conscious argued.

She shook her head of the offending and arousing thoughts. She put on her best smile. "Alright, I'll sleep over. Just let me go grab some things and change into some sleep-wear." And with a _crack_, she was gone.

Hermione waited in her bedroom and about three minutes later, the Chaser was back, now in baggy black shorts and a blue tank-top that brought out her eyes. Her black shaggy hair was slightly messy and her bangs hung in her eyes but Hermione thought it suited her.

"Should I sleep on the couch?" Calynn offered, half wishing she would say 'no' and half wishing she would say 'yes'.

"If you don't mind, I would like it if you slept by me tonight. It would make me feel...safer."

Calynn was afraid of that but she didn't show it. She simply nodded and slipped into the right side of the bed while Hermione slipped into the left. Just as Calynn closed her eyes, they snapped open again when she felt Hermione's head resting her shoulder, body pressed against hers. This was going to be a long night. While fighting her embarrassing thoughts, she couldn't help but notice how...right it felt, holding her. Her arm went around her shoulders and held her close, silently promising that she would protect her before her own eyes drifted shut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Three thugs bowed in front of a dark, looming figure in a black cloak. Their heads were bowed in shame. The man in black had a wand out and was pointing it at them.

Their master sneered disapprovingly. "So, you did not defile the woman as I instructed, insuring that that were-bitch would go crazy and kill everyone?"

"No, sir but she interrupted before we could," the one in the middle pleaded but fell over, writhing and screaming in pain as his master hit him with the Cruciatius Curse.

The man in black soon grew bored of his minion's screaming and took the curse off. He sneered again at them, perfectly white fangs gleamed in the moonlight.

"You have wands, you could have hexed her! As usual, I will have to do all the work myself. That bitch will pay for what she did to me all those years ago," he vowed as he waved them away.

_Soon, Calynn. You will lose everything just as I did. My revenge will be complete, _he thought maliciously as a nasty smirk grew on his face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Sorry for making you all wait. I've been busy looking for a job and also working on other stories of mine. I'm sorry this isn't my best work but I'm trying to As always, read and review.**


End file.
